


Losing Track

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Samandriel, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: It's times like these when he knows he shouldn't be living on his own.  Not when there are three women who go out of their way to help him through his heats.





	Losing Track

He was shaking by the time he made it to their door. He knocked, but the sound was too much, and he yelped, reaching up to cover his ears. So that's how the girls found him -- curled up into a ball on their front porch, tears running down his cheeks and his hands cupping his ears.

"Let's get him inside," Jody said.

Samandriel didn't want to open his eyes, but he could smell each of them. Sweet and heavy and so fucking good he whimpered. He knew it was dangerous to wait so long, but pride always stopped him from making it a regular thing.

"Okay, we've got you," Alex said, and he sighed as fingers ran through his hair, pulling his baseball cap off and unbuttoning the shirt he'd worn for too long.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Nothing to apologize for," Claire said with a snort.

"We missed you," Alex said.

Soon they had him undressed, the lights in the room lowered until he could open his eyes, and then they were on the bed with him, naked and beautiful and kissing him like they hadn't seen him in years instead of months.

Slim, slick fingers pushed inside his asshole, and he cried out into Jody's mouth. They held him down so he wouldn't hurt himself, none of them touching his cock yet because it was way too sensitive. His balls heavy and throbbing in time with the ache in his asshole.

"Relax," Claire said, and now he could tell it was Claire's fingers inside him. She was always a little more rough with him than Jody or Alex, and he liked it. He wanted them to own him and hold him down and make the world right again.

Samandriel opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Jody pulling the harness up her legs and buckling it into place. It was long and thick and had a gloriously big knot at the top. He couldn't wait to have it inside him.

Alex wiped him down with a damp washcloth, kissing each bit of skin she wiped while Claire shifted him on the bed, putting a pillow beneath his lower back as Jody lifted his legs and bent him almost in half.

"Oh! Oh!" Samandriel cried out as Jody started to shove that big, thick cock inside him. "Yes! Please, J-Jody, please! Oh, please!"

They were the only ones he trusted to take care of him, and even then he had to be almost dead on his feet to ask this of them. They never complained, always welcomed him with open arms, and insisted he stay long after the flame of his heat was over. Yet he still had trouble coming back to them before he was desperate. He knew it was a matter of pride, but it didn't change the fact that showing up on their doorstep asking for a weekend of sex felt like manipulation even though it wasn't.

"We want you here, sweetheart," Jody said as she bottomed out, filling him up just right and finally, finally touching his cock now that he had something inside him.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"If you say sorry one more time," Claire said, reaching down to tug on his balls just the way he liked it, "we're going to tie you up and keep you in our basement. We won't let you out until you see just how much we love having you around."

"Yeah," Alex said dreamily, "can you imagine what it would be like if he lived here with us?"

The idea was foreign to Samandriel. He'd never been wanted. Never fit in. But Alex wasn't just patronizing him.

Jody smiled down at him as she fucked him. "Say it again, Alex."

Alex cupped his face and forced him to look her in the eye. "I want you here. _We_ want you here permanently."

"Let's not make him give us an answer when he's in the middle of a heat," Claire said.

Alex shook her head. "I'm not. I wouldn't do that. I know he's in no condition to make big decisions. I just want him to know that we would give almost anything for you to stay here with us."

Claire leaned down and kissed his lips, then pulled back. "We all feel the same way, Mr. Weiner Hut," she said with a smirk.

Samandriel laughed for the first time in days. Felt good for the first time in months. For the first time since he'd left them the last time. He shook his head, feeling silly for not having realized it sooner.

"Sorry," he said, but this time he was smiling.

"Don't make a commitment right now," Jody said. "Right now we just want to make you feel good. Get my big knot in you so I can feel you hanging off it. That tight little hole of yours is so hungry for it."

Samandriel moaned, closing his eyes as the girls kissed and licked and touched and fucked. He lost track of time. Lost track of everything but them. Lost track of why the fuck he thought living with them was a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com), which is being run by [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com). This fills my square for Samandriel.


End file.
